Crocodile Tears
by Kuro49
Summary: Light Akira x Agito. They were not saviors because they could hardly protect what was right within their reach.


My first ever attempt at AG, it is as nerve-wracking as it was fun. This fandom has a pathetic amount of AkiraAgito fics and it makes me sad so I had to do a little contribution to it. :D I don't own anything!~

XXX

**Crocodile Tears**

XXX

He had ripped his wings apart for her two years ago and Agito had seen the cage that she had build around his only friend. Those iron bars were rusting away in the wind that couldn't reach to caress his cheek and as the last feather of his wings became drenched in blood, there was nothing he could have done. Agito could not have saved him.

Because Akira was a willing participant in her love and he fell to the ground to be with her.

000

He could see the faint bruises that colored purple and green on that pale white curve of that neck, it was exposed from the collar that laid tattered at the edges. Akira never asked, never let a gaze linger for too long because it was a family matter in the name of Wanijima.

He treasured Kaito as an older brother he never had and valued Agito as the only friend he could ever make. But times like this, regret burned a hole in his conscience for the empty reasons of why he never had the courage to interfere. He could see the pain of rubber bullets against skin and the slick beating from that whip. It couldn't be the first time.

Akira looked away, just as Agito cracked open an eye.

The eye patch had silenced Akito. But the boy was probably weeping from his brother's affection anyway.

Sitting up from the grim tiled floors, Agito's head was bowed as he lifted a sleeve to examine the bruises that he knew would be there. He was well aware of the man a few feet from him and he heard rustlings as Akira shrugged off that bulletproof vest.

"… Fuck…"

It was soft and had lost too much of its aggressive will. Agito was disappointed with himself and Akira turned around at the lonely syllable that was dissipating in the air too quickly.

There were no words to be exchanged and neither of them had the pride to lift an eye to look at each other, because one was wallowing in the shame that he did nothing to protect his friend and one was wallowing in his own indignity that he was seen in such a humiliating situation.

It surfaced right below the skin and had its own faint mix of green, purple and brown. He pressed two fingers against the porcelain skin and the bruise let out a fading side effect of pain. Agito did not cringe and neither did he wince, he had too much pride for anything remotely close to an emotion that wasn't anger.

"Agito…"

He waited for the rest of the sentence to come out of those lips. But what came first was the sound of a gun being placed against the tabletop.

"Your ATs are seriously scratched."

There was silence before he gave a sneer, long bangs getting into his eye. Those deep blue locks were hiding that golden orb just as a small surprised laugh of mockery escaped his lips. "Is that all you want to tell me…?"

That small pang of disappointment was waved off. He knew Akira had seen it, the abuse his brother had laid on him. It was almost too likely that Kaito and Akira's shoulders brushed when one went out and the other came in.

From his place on the ground, he rested his head back against the cool bricks of the walls and his lips curled into a smirk at the sight of Akira's expression of pure distress at his words. Their eyes caught on.

And his cell phone rang. The bitterness that came up was revolting.

000

It was a betrayal.

He had known from the start.

But deep within the own mechanics of his mind, he had chosen to ignore it because Agito could never admit that he had cared for Akira all this time.

000

"Ren-fa?"

It was the apological expression that he never wanted to see. Agito watched with a glare as Akira turned to the side. Those feline eyes softened and the bitter taste in the back of his tongue intensified. Her broken English was muddled and muffled in the empty room.

"… I'll see you later then."

The cell phone clicked off and Agito was grateful for that because he did not know how long he could listen to her voice without lashing out at the entire world. He pressed another finger against those bruises on his skin and the pain spread like wild fire along his veins.

He took a step towards the lithe frame on the ground, reaching out; he had wanted to stop Agito from hurting himself in ways like this.

"Agi—"

But before he could start, Agito had already waved him off.

"Just go, Akira."

There were no excuses that he had wanted to hear and the other understood that because he changed out of his SWAT team uniform without another word. His hazel hair had a natural curl that he had only noticed until now and as Akira turned, Agito could see it so clearly.

He was heading straight for destruction.

000

The time had come, only it was two years later.

He had evolved into the beast on the ground.

And he, he was the shark in the sky.

They were different and there were differences, except for the starting point that they bloomed from. The box that they were confined in was too small for Agito to spread his wings and too big for Akira to rule over. There was the camera in the corner and as their gazes caught on; they finally realized what everything had come to.

They were never saviors, they could never protect anyone. And in that box, Agito brought back the promise he had made for Akira.

_I'll carve it on you._

And the man was right there, within his reach.

000

They have shed unnecessary tears and the skies came tearing down.

And on the bloody road that they shared, they finally crossed paths.

Akira stared up at the sky. There were no clouds or a spread of a wing. But the loss of the battle could not compare to the overwhelming sensation of freedom in his fingertips. There could never be a gain without any pain and the bruises and cuts that Agito had lay on him was a constant reminder to never forget. He had carved his path across his skin and that golden eye was no longer the same battle genius that he had befriended.

Perhaps he had been waiting for Agito to come for him all along. During these last two years, perhaps he really was just keeping the Fang Regalia for Agito to grow stronger.

He didn't mind the idea as much as he had thought.

000

"Are you crying?"

"Fuck no. My eye is just dry from the wind, Akira."

Agito pushed his hand away with a grimace and Akira smiled because he had finally gotten a taste of Agito's wind.

And how bitter and sweet it was.

XXX Kuro

Akira is as straight as a ruler (and not a bendy one at that D: ) but still when he is with Agito, all that gayness flows out. It's sort of expected though XD Comments? Concerns? Reviews? I want to see how I do. ;)


End file.
